


Warm me up

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for my bad english...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english...

Sebastian closed the front door and walked into the bedroom.  
When he went around Jim's room, stopped. Around the door was unusually cold.  
Sebastian hesitated before opening the door. A wave of cold air hit him in the face. He shuddered and entered.  
In the bedroom was really cold. Sebastian could see his breath.  
"James?" He mumbled and looked around.  
He was wearing a coat, but still shivering. He winced when he saw Jim.  
Jim sat in the window with his legs out and absently watched thickly falling snow.  
"Jim!" Sebastian said quickly and rushed to him.  
Jim was completely frozen. Already had purple lips and ignored Sebastian, stared into the night with his hands in his lap.  
Sebastian took off his coat and draped it over Jim's shoulders. Quickly and carefully as he grabbed him and pulled inside. He held him in his arms and watched him carefully as Jim looked at him slowly. Sebastian took him quickly out of the room and walked into the living room. He sat him on the couch and went back into the room.  
He closed the window and raised the temperature on the heater. On the way into the living room, he gave to boil water for tea in the kitchen.  
He walked into the living room. From the back of the chair took a blanket and wrapped Jim into blanket.  
Jim kept his eyes on him.  
Sebastian rubbed Jim's shoulders. Then grab his hands in his and tried to warm with his breath.  
"You don't want ask?"muttered Jim.  
Sebastian was silent and hid his hands in his own.  
"You're completely frozen." whispered after a while.  
Sebastian got up and went to the kitchen for tea. When he returned on the couch lay a blanket and coat without Jim. He frowned went to Jim's bedroom.  
He wasn't there.  
He found him in his bedroom. Jim lay curled up on his bed.  
Sebastian walked to bed.  
Jim had clasped hands together and blew on it to warm up. His eyes were closed and he was shivering. Sebastian took him in his arms. He shuddered when he touched him. He was cold.  
"Leave me!" growled quietly.  
"Wait."whispered Seb.  
When he was sure that he held him well with one hand. With his other hand grabbed a corner of the blanket. Laid Jim on the bed and covered him.  
Jim reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
"You're cold." said Moran.  
Jim looked into his eyes.  
Sebastian moved him and sat next to him.  
Jim nuzzled to him.  
"You're really cold." whispered Seb with smile. With one hand stroked his back and the other hand stroked his hair.  
"Warm me up." whispered Jim.  
"Okay, boss."  
Sebastian nodded and pressed him to himself. He gave him the kiss to hair.  
Jim closed his eyes, smiled contentedly and cuddled.


End file.
